So adorable!
by Sakura Solo
Summary: Oneshot! Timaeus and Nausicaa have a baby, and Helmos thinks she's kawaii! TimeausNausicaa YYT and HelmosMedea JM. Dedicated to Kyoko Komiashi, and this is based of fanart I saw!


So adorable!

Written by: Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! This is set in Atlantis, so the names used are different than in the rest of the storyline. Considering that Atlantis is a Greek myth, I am renaming Anzu Nausicaä and Mai Medea after women from the Odyssey. Yami is Timaeus and Jou is Helmos. This is dedicated to Kyoko Komiashi, and the story is based of a fanart I saw. I also do not own anything mentioned, and there is a surprise at the ending! Enjoy!

The continent of Atlantis stretched from one end of the Atlantic to the western end towards North America. It was gigantic, the very center a city of high art and advanced technology that was unheard of elsewhere. Outside the city were rural farms and estates, and beyond those dense forests, flowery fields, and beaches with world-class resorts. The areas were connected by long winding roads with solar powered vehicles going in every direction.

In the very heart of the city were temples to the Three Guardian Dragons, the protectors of Atlantis. There was also the Royal Palace, temples to other gods, housing of the upper classes, art museums, universities, cathedrals, and several impressive observatories. It was a beautiful day in early spring, just the perfect time for a wedding.

In Saint Aelita's Cathedral, one of the guardian knights, Timaeus, was getting married to his childhood sweetheart Nausicaä. Protocol for weddings of the nobility requested that the groom were a tuxedo, and the bride wear a white wedding gown, to symbolize the joining of lovers as life partners, and the eternal power of love. It was a private ceremony, as the press was banned from such events, and were usually invited to a press conference at the Palace sometime later. Timaeus was waiting at the altar, while his good friend, and fellow Guardian Knight, Helmos was the best man, and was wearing his armor. Just then, the wedding march played on the organ, and Nausicaä came walking up to the altar. When she was standing next to Timaeus, she blushed as they exchanged vows and rings. After Timaeus and Nausicaä kissed, he carried her bridal style out the back door, and back to their villa for the reception.

Upon returning home, Timaeus and Nausicaä were greeted by Helmos' sophisticated lover, Medea. She had been delayed in traffic, but made it back in time for the reception. "Congratulations, you two! I'm so happy you two!" Timaeus and Nausicaä blushed and took a seat, before Helmos raised a glass of champagne, and announced, "I want to raise a toast to Timaeus and Nausicaä for their wedding! I hope they have a wonderful life together!" This was followed by several cries of "Here, here!" and Helmos raised his glass again, "As you may know, I have accepted a mission to explore distant lands to see how the people live as a society. It will be east of here, and I must go on horseback as the people in the other lands are primitive, and have not yet reached civilization as a whole. I will be gone for two years, but I know that what I find out will expand our knowledge of our neighbors." The guests toasted to the journey and to the wedding. The next morning Helmos left for the land of the Celts, asking Medea to watch over the newlyweds.

While Helmos toured the strange and barbaric lands of the east, Timaeus and Nausicaä learned that they were expecting a baby, and they asked Medea to be the godmother. When autumn rolled around, Timaeus and Nausicaä welcomed their child. "It's a girl," the midwife confirmed as her android assistant handed the wailing infant into her father's waiting arms. He smiled proudly at his little daughter, she resembled her mother perfectly. Stroking his free hand over her soft dark hair, he whispered, "Hello there, little one. I'm your father." Handing the baby to her mother, Nausicaä cradled the infant, "Hello there, I'm your mother," before nursing the baby. Timaeus commented, "What do you want to name her?" Timaeus smiled, "How about Calista? I always liked that name." Nausicaä smiled, "That's a sweet name, Calista it is." After they confirmed this, the midwife filled out the birth certificate, and left for the next delivery.

Another year quietly passed, and shortly after Calista's first birthday, Medea and Nausicaä were at a spa, and Helmos was coming home early, after a worrying encounter near Stonehenge. So, Timaeus and Calista went to greet Helmos.

After Helmos got of the train, he was expecting Medea to be there, but instead there was Timaeus, holding the sweetest looking baby girl he had ever seen. Her brown hair was pulled back in pigtails, and was wearing a pink dress, and white booties. Her chubby hands were pressed against her father's armor, and was babbling softly. Helmos commented, "Hey there! You are the cutest baby I have ever seen! Are you out with Daddy today?" Timaeus was beaming during this, and commented, "Her name is Calista, and she is 13 months old." Helmos grinned, "You are a cutie, Calista!" Timaeus added, "The girls are at a spa today. There is a ball tomorrow night."

Helmos nodded, "I'll ask Medea about it. If you don't mind, I need to send my report to the palace." Timaeus nodded, and took Calista to have her first bowl of tapioca.

After Helmos had delivered his report and had returned home, the king read it and threw it away. Walking to a secluded room, he pulled back his robe, pulled out an ornate handle, and stared longingly at the blood colored blade. Nobody could know where Atlantean technology originated, it was too dangerous to reveal why millennia ago they had fled from there colony at the Maw Installation. Helmos would forget about this with time, he would make sure of it.

When Medea arrived back at the house, Helmos had forgotten about the odd cult he had observed, as the king had given him a drink that erased his memory. She asked, "How was your journey?" Helmos smiled, "It was exciting! I'll tell you over dinner." He then kissed her, and they went downstairs for dinner.

Author's Note: Please don't flame about the origin of Atlantis! Where would they have come from, much less have superior technology before humans had evolved to that level?


End file.
